In the Patent Document 1, a vehicle comprising a battery, a plug receiving portion for receiving a plug for supplying an electric power to be charged in this battery, a lid for closing this plug receiving portion and a light for illuminating the plug receiving portion is described. In this regard, in this vehicle, when the lid is opened and the plug is not received in the plug receiving portion, the light is turned on and when the lid is opened and the plug is received in the plug receiving portion, the light is turned off. That is, in the vehicle described in the Patent Document 1, in order that a person who intends to make the plug received in the plug receiving portion can easily see the plug receiving portion, when the plug is being received in the plug (i.e. when the lid is opened and the plug is not received in the plug receiving portion), the light is turned on and when the plug has been already received in the plug receiving portion or when there is no possibility that the plug intends to be received in the plug receiving portion (i.e. when the lid is closed), the light is turned off. Thereby, the consumption of the electric power of the battery for lighting up the light is decreased as possible.